24601
by Nathaniel Shepard
Summary: A "What if" fic. A nameless man awakens in a hospital bed, devoid of memory and the ability to speak. Strange voices permeate his thoughts. The only clues to his past are a mysterious green haired woman from his dreams and a single word: Geass.
1. Awakening

Voices screamed through his head. They were everywhere.

…_lucky to be alive…_

…_happened to him?_

…_miracle…_

Other voices penetrated his ears: barked orders for gauze or disinfectant here, Details of his condition there.

His vision blurred as he began to slip back into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was the flashing of fluorescent lights as they streamed over his head. Then it all went dark, dark and quite.

--

"So what's the word?" the Dean of Medicine asked as he gazed at the still body in the intensive care unit.

"The bullet penetrated a major artery, but shattered against a metal plate that appears to have been installed in a previous medical procedure. From the looks of all those other bandages, I'd say it was done recently." The nurse looked up from the clipboard for a moment to gaze at the man. "Patient is an Asian male, probably of Chinese decent, in his late teens, early twenties. Height is 1m86cm, weight is 70.9 kilograms. Hair is silver; the eyes are a deep red. No name, no identification, no distinguishing tattoos. His body is covered with bullet scars, but they look to have been within the past few days and it's unlikely we'll get an ID off them."

"What is the extent of the damage?"

"While the bulk of the bullet exited out the base of the skill, a few fragments managed to find their way around the plate and pierce the skull, causing minor damage to the brain tissue. The shock of the blow most likely gave the brain quite a jostling as well. This, combined with the substantial blood loss, may have caused extensive brain damage. We will be able to tell the extent of it if and when he wakes up."

"Have the surgeons removed the bullet shards?"

"Yes."

"Very well, let me know when he comes back to his senses."

--

His eyes opened. He was laying in a bed in a stark white room. Several medical instruments lined his bed and an IV tube ran from his wrist. He tried to sit up and groaned as the movement sent a pulsating throb through his head and he fell back to the bed. There was the sound of a chair scrapping on the floor and for the first time he became aware of someone else in the room.

_Oh thank God! He's awake!_

A woman's face came into his vision. Shoulder length brown hair framed a smooth, beautiful face with a slightly pointed nose set between two sky blue eyes. _Like an angel_, he thought.

Another woman, this one taller with jet black hair done up in a bun and a hawk like nose strode forward and examined him briefly. "I'll need to report this to the Dean," she said simply and walked off.

_Lucky bastard._

The thought sounded as though it belonged to that woman somehow.

"Welcome back," said the brown haired girl. "I'm Nurse Verisin, I'll be your attending nurse. What is your name?"

The man opened his mouth as though to tell her but stopped suddenly. _Name? What is my name? Why can't I remember my name? Oh this is just terrible, isn't it?_ He opened his mouth again, this time to tell her that he could not recall having a name, nor anything else for that matter from before he woke in this hospital room. He stopped suddenly again, although it was no apparent fault of his. No matter how hard he worked his mouth, the words wouldn't come. Each time he began to form the necessary sounds; they would die on his lips with a sound very much like gagging. He closed his mouth again and shook his head in what he hopped was an apologetic way, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

"Can't speak?" _Poor guy. _"You experienced some brain trauma during the incident; something like this was bound to happen."

…_can't be dead…_

…_such a rip off…_

…_grape or lemon…_

…_.food is crap…._

Incident? He could not recall being in any incident, but then his memory was taking a leave of absence at the moment so he supposed that didn't really matter.

"Do you suppose you could write it down?" asked Sara, offering him a pen and pencil. _I got to have something to show for when the Dean gets here._

The man took the pen and tried to hold it upright, but it wouldn't remain in his grasp. The pen dropped to his lap as he tried to put it to the paper. He reached for it again and made the same movement, this time the pen clattered to the floor. He sighed in annoyance and made as if to get up from the bed, but the Nurse Verisin forced him gently back into the bed. He pouted at her.

…_poor woman…_

_...stillborn…_

_Why, God?_

"I'm afraid your still recovering and have to remain in bed. Loss of motor function is normal with this kind of injury, especially when combined with everything else your body seems to have gone through." _What the hell happened to this guy? His body looks like somebody tried to make Swiss cheese_ _out of him recently. And the head wound…_ Sara smiled as best she could. "As soon as you have recovered some of your strength we can begin rehabilitation. Don't worry, sir, you'll be back to normal in no time." He felt the lie as it left her lips. This was serious, and she was hiding things from him. Or trying at least, it seemed she was. She wasn't doing a very good job.

Just then, a new face entered the room, a man this time. He wore square rimmed glasses high on his bulb like nose, brown hair kept short and parted down the middle and had a very professional manor in the way he walked. The injured man found his appearance to be rather comical in nature, and he smiled as who could only be the Dean walked through the door.

"Has he got a name?" the man asked, clearly talking over the patient. _…meat loaf for dinner tonight…_

"Haven't gotten one yet, sir. The trauma has left him mute and stripped him of fine motor skills so he isn't able to write it down."

_It's too late to be dealing with this. _"Very well. Designate him as Patient twenty-four, site six, ward zero-one." _I should be home, having dinner with my wife._ The Dean continued, "This is what the records will state until such a time as you can procure his name."

"Yes sir." The nurse bowed. _Prick_. The Dean left the room and Nurse Verisin was left alone with 24-6-01 once again. She turned and smiled. _Put on a happy face, Sara, can't let the patients feel down. _"So, 24…" she paused. "Do you mind if I call you that?"

24 shook his head. He needed something he could go by to avoid confusion.

_..damn machine…_

…_am I dying?_

…_ate my money…_

Nurse Verisin smiled again, this time it was genuine. "Thanks! I can't very well go calling you 'man' or 'patient' all the time, now can I?" She forced a laugh. _If it weren't for all the scars, he would have been kinda cute._ "Nice to meet you, 24. Don't worry about a thing; Britannian doctors are the best in the world! They'll make sure to get you back on track! For now you should get some rest." _God knows he'll need it._

24 shook his head. He gestured wildly at his surroundings, the look of confusion clear on his face.

_...wanted was a cola…_

…_can't be pregnant…_

…_I screwed up…_

"Oh, somebody found you abandoned in an alleyway near the Ashford Academy, do you know where that is?" She didn't even wait for an answer as she continued. "You were bleeding pretty badly and paramedics were called. You're lucky to be alive, did you know that?" Again, there was no pause for an answer. "Somebody had shot you in the neck, the bullet slammed against a metal plate and shattered, tearing up your circulatory system something awful. We removed most of the bullet, but your metal plate is dented and needs to be replaced. We don't even know why it was there to begin with, but we're betting you'll be able to tell us soon enough. I have a bet running that it has something to do with all those other bullet scars you have."

The woman began to rattle on in a pleasant matter, and it gave 24 something to focus on to the point where he could ignore all those other voices he felt swirling around in his head. The words that came from her mouth were incredibly logical, when compared with the information that was streaming through 24's head. He knew exactly how and what connections she made between two seemingly opposite topics.

Abruptly, she cut off. _Oh God, I was rambling!_ "Err, sorry. My friends tell me I have a tendency to ramble on about the oddest things. I hope I didn't bother you too much."

24 smiled and shook his head, putting on a pair of classic puppy dog eyes and sticking his lower lip out as far as it would go, begging with his entire expression for her to go on. It really was a pleasant conversation. Sure it had started out oddly enough, but so many tangents had popped up seemingly nowhere and it had evolved into something quite wonderful.

"That's good," Sara returned the smile. "My friends always tell me I talk far too much for my own good, so I get embarrassed easily when I start to ramble. It's kind of a bad…" she cut off suddenly and her gaze intensified, a quizzical look on her face. _What in the name of…_ She grabbed 24's head and held it in front of her. "Look into my eyes."

And there it was.

_His eyes are… glowing._ And indeed they were. His eyes let off a dim, barely noticeable red light that had escaped the earlier examination of the patient. In the center of the eye, wrapping neatly around the iris, was a symbol similar to that of a bird in flight. "I've never seen anything like this." She muttered to herself. Her voice and thoughts registered a mix of fear and confusion.

24 himself was becoming quite agitated, he had little idea what must be wrong with his eyes. He lost his focus and the voices came crashing back in.

…_it's my fault…_

…_want my money back…_

…_I killed him…_

…_so much pain…_

…_he can't be dead…_

…_another eleven?_

_...nice legs on…_

…_GIVE ME BACK MY HUSBAND…_

…_I can't do this anymore…_

…_so much death…_

He cried out with the shock of it and, in his weakened mental condition, passed out.


	2. Evolution

I do not own code Geass. If I did, Shirley and Lelouch would have committed seppuku and Mao would have become the new hero.

Stats: 238 hits (All last chapter), 1 favorite, 2 alerts, 3 reviews (all last chapter), and no C2's

_...coming around…_

…_worry, ma'am…_

…_successful…_

…_be fine…_

24's eyes opened and he became aware of a new pain in his neck. He reached with a hand to discover it had been heavily bandaged. A nurse, the one with the hawk-like nose, was sitting in a chair nearby.

_Finally awake…_ "Good, you're finally awake. We believe the cause for your loss of consciousness was blood loss through a major artery in your neck. It seems that the impact of the bullet transferred to the metal plate at the base of your skull, damaging an artery that ran behind it and triggering a slow leak. Pressure built until your brain registered it and knocked you out." _Would have killed him too, if we hadn't caught it._

24 looked around hopefully for Nurse Verisin. He liked her; she was pretty and really nice. This nurse wasn't very kind at all; she spoke with a harsh, clipped tone that brooked no nonsense. It was quite obvious, even without the aid of her thoughts, that she cared little for her patients.

"Today is Nurse Verisin's day off; she's taking time to spend with her husband. He being an officer in the Britannian Military, she doesn't get many chances to spend time with him due to their occupations." The nurse turned her full intention to 24. "I am Nurse Minola, and I will be attending to you for the day. Be aware that as Head Nurse of this ward I have other duties and other patients to attend to other than you. So if you need something, get it yourself." _Bedridden my ass._

And a fine ass it was, or so thought 24 as Nurse Minola left the room with her characteristic brisk walk. Not too plump, nor to slender, but curved nicely to accent her fine legs. Not that he'd ever get further than eyeing her, not with that personality.

…_have other duties…_

…_it's a girl!_

…_is this legal?_

…_more painkillers…_

The voices would take a little getting used to, that much was certain. They were always there, whispering and speaking out in the back of his head, but not directed at him. Like wisps of knowledge 

that weren't meant to be heard, back doors into the soul. It wasn't hard for him to make the connection. Where he was and what he was hearing was enough to piece together what was happening.

…_he's dead, Jim…_

…_could be lupus…_

…_antibiotic…_

…_results were positive…_

…_it's never lupus…_

The thoughts came swirling in, one on top the other, often overlapping and bundling together into a near unrecognizable jumble. He also found that if he concentrated, he could single out the individual voices and block out everything else. And then there were his own thoughts, his own feelings.

Whenever he focused on himself, the background chatter would become a dull buzz and he had the profound sense that something was… missing. It was if the driving force that propelled him forward in life and gave him cause had vanished along with his memory. He was a tattered cloth, blow astray from the clothes line it had faithfully clung too. _Hmm, that's pretty good. Maybe I was a poet, or a comedian…_

Nevertheless, the subsequent days were empty and devoid of passion. A week passed before Nurse Verisin returned to her position as 24's attendee, explaining that her husband was called away to act as a guard during a high profile execution of a terrorist leader.

"I wouldn't worry, The Black Knights may have one at Narita, but this time Britannia is setting the stage so if they try anything they're sure to fail. And we have the Lancelot! Katherine didn't give you any trouble, did she? Katherine Minola, the Head Nurse?" Her confidence was present in both in the tone of her voice as well as the thoughts streaming from her head. It felt wonderful to have someone back who would take the time to talk to him and keep his attention from the swirling maelstrom of grief, joy, hope, and loss that pervaded the air, which only increased her disappointment with that nights news. _Figured an eleven would let them escape._

"Amnesia too? It would have been great to know that earlier, but I suppose it couldn't be helped." This was on the first day he'd been able to hold a writing device since his arrival. The first thing Nurse Verisin tried to do was get a name out of 24, but of course there wasn't one to give.

24 simply nodded and smiled apologetically, adding on a childlike shrug of the shoulders.

The next day they started him on his rehabilitation. First things first were the use of his arms so that he could maneuver himself in and out of a wheelchair and get around the ward. He attended his first group session, an experimental procedure that aims to bring the wards patients together as a community and to share about each others lines. They gave him a keyboard that spoke the words he typed out loud for these sessions and, while having little to contribute from his own past, 24 quickly became recognized as one of the most understanding people in his group.

"I decided to quit smoking today," said a portly man in a blue-green hospital gown. He looked up and smiled wryly. "Figured the lung cancer is a good enough indication that something needed to happen." That was how these meetings often went. Somebody makes a wry comment on their situation to break the ice, earns a few chuckles (or in 24's case, wild laughter and enthusiastic clapping), and they delve into the meat of the discussion which ranged anywhere from relationships to addictions to hopes and dreams.

The discussions had… inspired him, in a way. In his spare time, 24 had taken to wheeling himself around the ward, listening with his inner ear to the thoughts of the suffering and offering prayers to whatever god might be there to listen for those less fortunate than he.

…_six months… _

…_damn Knights…_

…_an eleven Knight?_

…_six months to live…_

…_coffee is cold…_

…_six months till I die…._

…_What do I tell my husband…_

…_life sucks…_

…_he can't know that I'm pregnant…_

_Oh hell no!_ That was Nurse Verisin…

24 heard shouting from the stair well and wheeled his way out onto the landing. In front of him stood Nurse Veresin glaring down the stairs at an eleven in a hotdog vendor uniform.

"Get the hell out of here," came her ice cold voice

"But Sara, I jus' wanted to see you," the man half mumbled to himself. "I wanna take you to a movie, somethin I thin' you migh' like. It just came into the theatres ."

"We've been done for over a year now, get over yourself," Sara replied in a venomous tone. "Your drunk, Sato, go home."

"No, not drunk," Sato slurred as he stepped forward and took her by the arm. "Com on, I'll take you to the theatre."

Sara beat him away with a powerful slap to the face. A vial and hypodermic needle fell from his pocket. _Shit_ "Refrain? To think I actually used to pity you. Leave, before you get me fired again."

Sato Glared up at her. "You bitch…" he took several steps forward but 24 placed himself between Sara and the crazed eleven.

"_I won't let you touch her,_" came the robotic voice of the synthesizer.

Sato smirked. "Who's this, Sara? You're new boyfriend? Looks kinda puny…" The eleven grasped hold of the wheelchair and grinned wickedly. "You wanna go flying, chink?" He heaved on the chair and lobbed it with 24 still seated in it down the stairs.

24 cried out as he felt bones snap with the force of his landing. Sprawled on the ground next to his wheelchair, he looked up hopelessly as Seto turned back to Sara and pinned her against the wall. Then he touched her in a way that no gentleman should without consent, and Nurse Verisin most definitely did _not _consent.

Rage flooded every nerve in 24's limp body. The pain of his broken limbs was joined by a sudden, shapr pain in his eyes. The glow in them flared abruptly and for a moment the whole room flashed red. Seto took no notice, lost as he was in the refrain and his perversions.

Fighting through the pain, 24 reached out and focused all his attention on Seto.

_Who am I?_

The eleven paused in shock "What?"

_Shouldn't you be asking yourself the same question?_

"Who are you?"

_I _know _you, Sato. I know your past, present and future._

Seto turned and stared down at the crumpled form on the next landing. 24 grinned maniacally back up at him.

_I know you better than you know yourself._

"What the hell is this?"

_You are just a slave to Britannia, no more than the dust beneath there feat._

"Shut up!"

_The bruises are still there, aren't they?_

"Shut up!"

_The bruises from where those Britannians placed their boots?_

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

_I am like a god unto men, for that power is mine._

"Power? What the hell are you talking about?"

The word came of its own to 24's mind. _Geass._

"Get out of my head!"

_You deserve to be punished…_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

…_and I have the ability- no, I am the only one with that ability to administer said punishment._

"What are you… no, NO!"

24 Expanded his focus to its maximum range and took in every thought that he witnessed as though it were the finest wine. He took them in… and released them in a concentrated stream directly into Sato's mind, combined with 24's own stream of consciousness.

Sato's mouth opened wide in a silent scream as he collapsed to the floor and began jerking madly for a few seconds, but then subsided to uncontrollable twitching. His eyes had rolled back into his head and white foam trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Sara Verisin stood at the head of the stairs, staring at the limp form of her ex-boyfriend as the maniacal laughter of 24 echoed through the room.

**Author's Note**

Congratulations to the anonymous reviewer who picked up on the literary reference! You get 100 brownie points! So another chapter is done, and Mao is being his sadistic self. Oh, and his Geass evolved (in case you missed that). The reference last chapter was the number 24601 (which is also the fics title, but won't count for future references), which was the number given to Jean Valjean in Les Miserables while he was a prisoner. New literary reference this week! Look closely, it may be a bit harder to spot. Question time!

While his memories have disappeared, Mao is definitely still Mao. Do you think he is unknowingly using Sara as a stand in for CC, or will he draw away from attachment issues as the story progresses?

So his Geass has evolved, it can now send _and_ receive thoughts. I admit I was hesitant to do it this early, but it just kinda unfolded that way. Besides, the quicker I get out of the hospital and to the meat of the story the better. What do you think of the changes and how do you think this will affect the way he acts?

Okay, this next bit is coming from me as a fanfic author. If you've reached the end of a chapter, please review! Fanfic author's are fueled by opinion and criticism. Without them the fics kinda flop and die. So 

give me your opinions and make them count! Throw me a line! Hit the review button! If you don't I'll sick 24 on you with his mind breaking uber thought ray beam thing!


	3. Relocation

_One Week Later…_

His eyes creaked open slowly at first, allowing his guard to slowly drop and the thoughts to come rushing in. Night was always worse. Dreams and nightmares, cascading around each other. Made sleep nearly impossible until he figured he could focus on one at a time until he fell to sleep.

Sitting up, 24 reached out to the room two down from his, where the Eleven that had attacked Nurse Verisin lay comatose. Still nothing. The events of that day came to haunt him in his own nightmares. He had no idea what he had done, or how, but he knew he had done it. And then there was that single word. Geass.

…_shift ends soon…_

…_still here…_

…_nuthouse…_

…_so hungry…_

Something had… come over him in that moment of desperation. It felt as if something within him had awakened and surged forth. But it was the word that baffled him. Geass.

24 smiled as he felt the mind of Nurse Verisin enter his field of awareness. She was so kind to him. Much better than any of the night staff to be sure! He focused in on her thoughts to get a better glimpse at her as she approached the Ward.

_What was the vice governor thinking? Giving the status of Knight to and Eleven! It was his fault the terrorist Tohdoh got away! What is she trying to prove?_

She paused and smiled at 24 as she walked past to sign in for the day shift and, despite his abilities, he could not decipher it.

The day progressed as most of them have since 24 was brought off the painkillers they had put him on to ease the pain of his broken bones. Around nine breakfast was served followed by a morning bought of rehabilitation exercises designed to strengthen his legs. Lunch was served at 12, immediately followed by the daily support group.

"I HAVE SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE TO SHARE," said the monotonous voice from 24's voice synth computer. The other members of the group straightened and began to listen intently. This was, after all, the first time the mute patient had elected to share anything.

"I DREAMED LAST NIGHT. FIRST TIME I CAN RECALL DREAMING SINCE WAKING UP IN MY HOSPITAL BED." He straightened in his wheelchair and continued, gaining confidence from the attentive listeners he had. "IN THE DREAM I AM SURROUNDED BY FOG. I TRY TO FEEL MY WAY THROUGH THE FOG, BUT I KEEP RUNNING INTO UNSEEN OBSTACLES. EVERY SO OFTEN THE FOG WILL PART AND REVEAL A FLASH OF GREEN HAIR OR GOLDEN EYES. I FEEL AS THOUGH I MUST FIND THE PERSON WHO BEARS THESE FEATURES BUT I CAN NEVER REACH HER BEFORE THE FOG CLOSES AGAIN." 24 leaned back and shrugged his shoulders as if to say that was it. The group gave him a round of applause and compliments on his willingness to share.

"That afternoon, Nurse Verisin took 24 for a stroll around the courtyard and talked. She liked to do that. Every so often the two of them would go down to the courtyard or just sit in 24's room and she would unload. They talked about anything and everything, 24 able to respond with his speaking computer (he dared not try to speak into a mind again), from world events, to home life, to the weather, to anything imaginable. These conversations soon became the highlight of his days in the ward.

"Can you believe it? An Eleven was knighted, and by the Third Princess of Brittania no less! I can kind of understand the whole racial equality thing, but to knight the man responsible for failing to prevent the escape of General Tohdoh is just ridiculous! Why did it have to be him, why not some other Eleven?"

"HE IS AN HONARARY BRITTANIAN, AND BESIDES, THERE ARE NO OTHER ELEVENS THAT CAN PILOT A KNIGHTMARE," came the robotic monotone of 24's voice synth.

"I suppose you have a point there, but in that case why do it at all? You know what I think? I think Euphemia has feelings for this Kururugi. Mark my words; there is something more between them than a Knight and his Princess."

"YOU FIND CONSPIRACY IN EVERYTHING, NURSE VERESIN."

The nurse laughed. "Oh, come on, 've known each other for a while now. Call me Sara."

"FINE THEN, SARA."

Later that evening, 24 was seated in his hospital bed, Sara in a nearby chair, a simple dinner laid before him, when thoughts of confusion began making their way to his awareness.

…_black uniforms…_

…_robes…_

…_don't recognize the symbol…_

_Who the hell?_

_What's with the kid?_

_Royal emblems…_

The door to his room was flung open and Sara rose to block the doorway, only to be pushed aside by two robbed figures. Following the men in robes was a blond haired child, almost feminine in appearance. 24 felt something off about the boy, something in the way he moved and behaved, but he could not place his finger on it.

_Self righteous punks. Who do they think they are?_ "Pardon me gentlemen, but I can't allow you in here without patient permission," objected Sara as she tried to place herself between 24 and the men.

"I think you'll find our authority supersedes hospital policy." Came the voice of one of the robbed men as he flashed a badge of authority decorated with the imperial emblem and a strange bird like symbol. "Lord VV, is this the one the reports indicated?"

The boy stepped forward and directed a cold smile at 24. "Indeed it is, captain. The Lady CC seems to have kept herself busy in her absence."

CC

A flash of green.

Golden eyes.

The bird like symbol.

Geass.

Could they be connected? Suddenly, 24 realized the source of his misgivings towards the "child." _I cannot hear his thoughts._

"You will find your Geass to be ineffective against one such as myself…" he checked the clipboard at the foot of the bed "…24601." The child said as he stepped forward.

"What the hell are you talking about?" growled Nurse Veresin.

"You haven't shown her? I am surprised. I would have thought you'd reveal it to her after last weeks events." VV let out a slight chuckle, something that sounded far to mature to cross those childlike lips. A feeling welled up within 24, and he realized that this boy terrified him.

"24, what is he talking about?"

24 reached for the voice synth, only to have this Lord VV to stay his hand. "From the reports we've gotten, I highly doubt you'll need this to inform her of your rather unique condition."

24 looked from the voice synth to Sara, then to VV and back to Sara. There was no other way. He didn't know how this child knew, but he knew none the less. _Sara._

Sara jumped. _Voices in my head? I've got to be losing it._

_It's me, Sara. It's 24._

_Hell it is._

_Don't believe me?_

_How could I?_

A simple solution came to 24's mind quickly. _Pick a number between zero and one-hundred._

_What?_

_Just do it._

_Okay._

He held up his fingers to indicate a four and a two. Sara put her hands to her mouth.

"You mean you've been able to read my thoughts all this time?"

_Everybody's, actually. I can't seem to shut it off, only focus it.I didn't even realize I could send outgoing messages until last week_

"Shit."

_You don't need to speak out loud for me to hear, you know. If you have something to say to me, speak it within your head._

_Shit._

_See? _

_That thing with my ex… that was you?_

_Unintentionally, yes._

"Alright, that's enough." VV stepped in between them. "I'm afraid Mr.24 will be leaving with us."

"But he needs medical attention." Veresin protested. "He needs—"

"What he needs is the kind of assistance only my organization can provide." VV stated cooley.

One of the guards leaned towards the child that was not a child. "My Lord, this nurse knows too much now. What should we do with her."

VV looked at the nurse. "An excellent point, captain. Mrs. Veresin, you have three options. You caneither accompany us and remain by 24601's side, accompany us and have your memory… modified to exclude any existing memory of this patient from your mind, or die here."

A true hesitation came over Sara at that moment. "What about my boyfriend? Won't he wonder at my absence or lack of memory over this past month or so?"

VV pulled from his robes a pocket computer and appeared to be searching for something. "Your husband is Edmond Veresin?"

"Yes."

"Then I regret to inform you that your husband was killed in action during a recent battle at Shikinejima military base. He fought bravely and will be given a soldiers funeral."

_No._ Sara choked back a sob and the waves of emotional pain washed over 24, nearly overwhelming him as well. He reached for her, put she pulled her arm away.

"I'll… I'll remain with my patient. Where he goes, I go."

"Are you sure? Where we go there may be no return from unless ordered by me or the Emperor himself. Would you accept these terms?" inquired VV

"Yes," came her whispered reply.

"You're resolve is admirable. The terms have been accepted, the contract made." VV stretched out an arm. "To finalize our agreement, please take my hand."

Sara hesitantly extended her arm and took VV's small hand in hers. She stiffend abruptly and let out a gasp as red flashed from her eyes. The light faded quickly and the nurse regained her senses.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered half to herself.

"All will be known shortly, but now we must leave for our destination."

"Where are you taking us?"

"Home."

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the long pause between updates. Writer's Block is a bitch. Nobody picked up on the literary reference in the last chapter, but one person did get the bonus TV reference I threw in for the hell of it. New reference this week. If you don't spot the chapter two reference by the next chapter, I'll post it myself.

Stats: 872 hits (272 last chapter) 7 reviews (4 last chapter)


	4. Roomates

The helicopter's blades beat the air as the small craft carrying 24, Sara, and the mysterious boy VV across the Chinese Gobi Desert . A small cave like opening flanked by pillars could be seen on the side of a mountain in the distance and it was towards that that they moved.

The journey had been made in audio silence, only the thoughts of the pilot, guards, and the single track thoughts of Sara to keep 24 company.

_He's gone. My love is gone._

The small craft descended, and its sakuradite engines powered down as it touched lightly upon a small pad just within the entrance. Even before the doors were flung open, the thoughts of hundreds assailed 24's mind.

…_newcomers…_

…_been a while…_

_Lord VV…_

…_going on?_

…_wonder who they'll…_

…_what's his Geass?_

…_rooming with…_

…_that's him?_

He stepped from the craft after VV had disembarked, Sara came after him. VV beckoned and one of the guards drew near, kneeling at the boy's feet.

"Yes, my Lord?"

VV acknowledged the man with a wave of his hand, allowing him to rise. "Escort these two to the examination area and have their Geass analyzed. We already know to some extent the ability of the man, but the woman is a complete mystery to us as of yet."

"But, my Lord, does she at least know the nature of her ability as do all who receive the Power of Kings?"

"I believe she does, Captain, but she has had a stressful day and is suffering from a recent loss. Let her be examined."

"Of course my Lord," the captain made a quick bow, and then gestured for 24 and Sara to follow him. "This way, please."

_Have courage, Sara. These men hide nothing from me and will not harm us._

Sara seemed to take comfort in these words and took hold of his arm as they were led through the "city."

They came to a low building near the back edge of the city. The city came to an abrupt halt before a massive wall of carved stone inscribed with cryptic symbols of the arcane, notable among them was the sigil 24 had come to associate with Geass.

"You, woman. You're in this room," the guard directed with the sweep of a hand. "And you're in the one next to it," he told 24. The mute amnesiac took a seat in one of two chairs provided in the room, the one facing the door. A table was placed in between the chairs and a single, exposed light bulb hung from the ceiling to provide light. Behind him was a mirror, or at least what appeared to be one. He could sense the people behind him, watching.

Sara was seated similarly in the room to his left, he could tell. She was taking in the room and picturing it in her mind for him to view. There was nothing o be afraid of, yet.

When next the door opened, a man dressed in the same attire of the guards walked in and seated himself before 24 with a file in hand. Quite suddenly, a second man (more of a boy, really) appeared beside him. He did not seem to walk to that position; rather he was not there one instant and then standing there the next. His brown hair was kept short and framed a youthful face set with purple eyes. His frame was slim and he the grays the other citizens of this place seemed to favor.

"No need to show off, Rollo," the guard muttered. "I am Vice-Captain Hoenheim, and I will be conducting the examination of your ability."

_A pleasure, captain._ It was a general broadcast, available to all within the room and yet no further. He wanted to keep this private. Sara was going through something similar in the other room, although the boy in grays was younger and the hair was a dark green/blue and the captain slimmer.

The captain scribbled a few notes. "Telepathy, eh?" _I wonder if it works both ways._

_Yes, it does._

"Very well," the captain made some more notes. "Could you stretch out with your mind and tell me the highest number you can detect in the thoughts you hear?"

_500_

"Do you have to rely on telepathy for communication or can you speak as well?"

_Ever since I awoke within the hospital, I have been unable to speak. I know not if this is a condition of the Geass, as you call it._

"Range of 500 meters, no other confirmable effects," the guard looked up. "Is there anything else you can think to add?"

24 was about to shake his head when suddenly he felt… something from the room next door. A field seemed to encompass him and the others and suddenly the floodgates were opened. He felt his power growing and growing, stretching and stretching, covering a wider area of land and computing more and more information. Soon he felt the thoughts of the entire city racing through his head, and he comprehended _all_ of it. It was if somebody had supercharged his reading and computing capabilities. He could tell by the look on the Rollo boys face that he felt something as well, as did the mystery boy in the next room over.

_...Geass users…_

…_Sword…_

…_Project R…_

…_Still incomplete…_

…_test subject…_

…_purist…_

…_new guy…_

…_two of them…_

…_a girl too?_

_Incredible_ 24 thought out loud.

"What, what is it?"

_Sara's Geass, it's an amplifier._

"A what?"

_Rather than acting as a power in itself, it serves as an augment for the powers of others, making them more effective and efficient._

"Interesting, but we are focusing on you here. I will relay your information to my comrade."

_Are we done here?_

"That is all, Rollo will escort you to your apartment."

_And Nurse Verisin?_

"She will be escorted to hers when the time comes. You need not worry."

Rollo was suddenly at his side and pushing Mao out the door and guiding him firmly by the arm. "We are short on rooms in the men's dorms, so you will be staying with me for the time being."

_Rollo, eh? I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you._

"I didn't mean it like that," grumbled the brown haired youth.

24 laughed. _Of course you didn't. What is your Geass?_

"Why would I tell you?"

_You already have. Mind reader, remember?_

"Damn"

_Get used to it. It's actually a good tool, the one you have. Mine is a bit of a curse, really. I can't turn it off._

"That must be discomforting," Rollo said, entering a tall building with 24 in tow.

_You have no idea. It's especially troublesome when you're trying to get to sleep. Everybody else's dreams keep intruding and getting garbled with your own. Makes for a very strange experience._

This time it was Rollo's turn to laugh. "I can imagine."

_No you probably couldn't. It takes several imaginations to come up with what I see each night._

They both laughed then as they entered a medium sized room with two beds and two dressers. "This is our room," Rollo said with a sweeping gesture encompassing the room. "As a part of being your new roommate, I'm supposed to show you the ropes around here."

_Shoot._

"At present, there are three known categories of Geass. There are Type-A, which primarily affect the minds of others. Your telepathy is Type-A, for example. Type-B Geass have a physical outcome, such as causing heart attacks or manipulating control of limbs. Type-C Geass affect both mind and body, like mine which halts the perception of time within a person, and by proxy their body movements. DO you follow me?"

_Go on._

"There are also different levels of power that are progressed through as the power evolves. The first stage, or Alpha-Phase is the beginning step which all Geass users begin at. It is the basic form of their power. The next stage, or Beta-Phase usually represents a loss in control over the primary ability. Gamma-Phase is when the ability gains greater power and crosses into the other eye. Delta-Phase is the emergence of a secondary ability, weaker in relation to the first but still manageable. Theta Phase is the loss of control over the secondary ability. Omega-Phase is the final stage in Geass evolution, and nobody is quite sure what happens when that stage is reached. Whenever somebody around here has reached that stage, they are taken away and we never see them again."

_Suspicious._

"One might think so, but then this is a research organization. It could be that there is some defect within the geass that they are trying to work out that occurs in the Omega-Phase." Rollo shrugged. "At least I don't have to worry about it for a while. I'm still Alpha-Phase."

_I'm in the Delta-Phase, I think._

"I think so too. The sigil is in both your eyes and it's obvious you have two facets to your ability at this point, and control over one. But, as useful as you are, I can't see them getting rid of you anytime soon."

_Oh?_

"You'd make an excellent spy."

_Good point._

At that moment a figure darkened the doorstep. "So this is the other new recruit."

Rollo stood. "What do you want, Amrick?"

The boy strode forward and eyed 24. "Just to welcome our new colleague, Rollo. You shouldn't be so protective." He leaned closer. "Kind of… old, isn't he."

_Just because I am older than you doesn't make me any less capable._

"Oh ho! A telepath!" Amrick raised his hand and the mark of Geass appeared in his left eye. "Stand that I might have a proper look at you."

Without realizing what had happened, 24 had stood and was slowly turning in a circle.

"Let him go, Amrick!" Rollo shouted.

Amrick laughed and released his hold on 24's body. "You're so serious these days, Rollo. What do they do to you on those 'special missions?'"

"Classified," Rollo murmured.

"What was that?"

"Classified," Rollo said more clearly.

"Of course, classified."

_Get out._ 24 thought angrily. Something about the way the kid behaved had riled his anger. He didn't care if the kid was half his age, he deserved to be taught a lesson.

"Is that a challenge?" Amrick asked with a sarcastic tone threaded into the words. "What would you do, chinaman?"

_Get out._ Random bits of information gathered from his own conscious and those around him began to funnel towards Amrick. Not enough to harm him, but enough to let him know what 24 was capable of.

"You guys are no fun," Amrick said with a smile, fear glinting in his eyes. He turned and walked calmly out of the room.

"I hate that kid," Rollo sat upon the edge of his bed as he spoke. "What he did was against the rules, you know. He brought a Type-B Geass to bear on you without permission of yourself or an instructor."

_Instructor? What exactly do we learn here?_

"Tomorrow, my friend. Tomorrow."

Authors Note

Well, that's another chapter up and going. Introduced two new characters in this chapter, Rollo and Amrick. Both appeared in the series itself, although only Rollo was ever named. Nobody caught the reference in chapter 2 or 3, but I'll only tell you chapter 2's at this point. Katherine Minola, the name of the head nurse, was a reference to the Shakespeare play "Taming the Shrew" and was the name of the shrew.

No literature reference this week, although there is an Anime reference.

Remember, reading a fanfic and not reviewing is like eating at a nice restaurant and not tipping the waiter. It's not necessary, but it's considered rude not to. SO PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!


	5. Day One

_Remember, it's your first day so the instructor may run a little hard on you._

_You've told me that twice already, Rollo._

_I know, but I can't forget my first day. _A few brief memories flash from Rollo's mind.

_I'm sure I'll be fine_.

_Do you remember all the rules we discussed?_

_Of course! We went over them ten times! I'll do just fine, Rollo._

"If you say so," Rollo said aloud as they walked into the large stadium within the training sector.

The stadium loomed before them and two Knightmare Frames stood at the rear of the field, a Sutherland and a Gloucester. At about the midpoint of the field a large shooting range had been set up. A man stood near the shooting range, clearly a man of authority by the way he stood. Upon reaching the shooting range, Rollo saluted spoke up.

"Sir, Lieutenant Rollo Samarkand reporting in with a new recruit in tow."

"Stand down, Lieutenant. I'll take it from here." The captain waved a hand, dismissing 24's guide.

Rollo gave him a quick smile before turning to leave. _Good Luck_.

"So, Cadet, can I get a name?"

_24601, sir._

"Odd name…" The Captain whirled. "Are you showing off to me, maggot?"

_Sir, no sir!_

"Then why are you flaunting your Geass?" he roared.

_You asked me a question, sir. I answered._

"Don't get smart with me, worm, you will speak to me directly when I'm talking to you."

_I'm a mute, sir._ 24 smiled and spread his hands apologetically.

"I'm going to give you three seconds--exactly three goddamn seconds--to wipe that stupid lookin' grin off your face, or I will gouge out your eyeballs and fornicate with your rotting skull!"

24's smile disappeared.

"Good, we're making progress." The captain smiled and slapped 24 on the back. "Go on over there and pick up one of them guns, Cadet."

24 walked over and picked up a standard, military grade sidearm. He looked to the Captain for further instruction.

"Well, what are you waiting for maggot? Shoot something!"

24 gripped the pistol and brought it up in one hand, he shot four times and landed three on the man-shaped target. One in each shoulder, and another on the left knee.

The gun was out of his hands in an instant, an angry Captain looming above him. "And what the hell was that? That has to be the shittiest shooting I've ever seen. Holding the gun with only one hand? Ha! It's a wonder you managed to hit the target at all!" He raised the gun, reloaded and, holding the gun steady with two hands, fired a smile into the head of the target. He handed the gun back to 24. "Two hands this time, this isn't some street gang."

24 ground his teeth as he raised the gun to bear against the target, two hands on the gun exactly as the captain had.

_Right hand for grasping and firing, left for support and steadiness._ The thoughts swirled in his head. _Sight down the barrel, not the hammer. Steady your aim and fire._

He fired two straight shots, adding a pair of eyes to the smile left by the Captain.

"Average," was all that the Captain said.

24 whirled around, anger flooding his system. _What? Average? That was brilliant! How can you expect me to co-_

A solid punch landed on 24's jaw, sending him reeling and the gun flying. "You will not like me, but the more you hate me, the more you will learn. Dismissed."

_Sir. _24 turned and marched across the field and out of the stadium.

_That Captain is a real bastard._

"Yeah, Hartman's a little worse than the others, but all of the best combatants spring from his classes. Soon he'll start you on Knightmare training."

24 had stormed in rather suddenly, Rollo had thought. Usually practices take longer. But then, it _was _Hartman they were talking about.

_A Knightmare? What kind of place is this?_

"Its part training facility for special ops groups, and part research facility."

_And we're the Guinea pigs?_

"Pretty much."

_Damn._

"Anyway, the point is that enemies of the Empire would jump at the chance to attack us, especially since we're located in the Chinese Federation. Imagine what would happen if we were discovered!"

_Point taken._

"Don't worry about the research bit. They have a current Guinea Pig, and it's not even a Geass user. He's a wounded purest soldier they picked up somewhere. Name's Jeremy Goatee or something like that. Don't bother asking me what they're doing to him, my clearance isn't that high."

_I'm worried about Sara._

"Don't be," Rollo leaned back in his bunk. "There isn't any safer place she could be."

24 grimaced. _It's not her safety that I'm worried about._

"What do you mean?"

_Think about it for a second. She just lost her boyfriend of several years, got swept off to some godforsaken corner of the Gobi desert with a man she's known for less than a year and with a power she hasn't even begun to understand. _He stretched his arms above him. _She's at least going through shock. This is a pretty big upheaval._

"I understand what you mean, but they have the men and women separated for a reason." Rollo sighed and continued. "They have absolutely no idea of what might happen if two Geass users were to breed, so they don't take the chance."

_They should have let me stay with her; I'm her patient and the last part of her old life she has to hold onto._

"Well, you just try passing that by Lord VV or General Bartley and let me know how that goes, okay?"

_General who?_

Rollo sat up again. "Bartley, he's the military official the Emperor set to oversee this facility and the Code R project."

_One would think I would have seen him around._

"He's a very busy official. From what I hear, he spends most of his time either in his offices or in the restricted zone."

_That would explain it._

"I'm going to go find something to eat, you want anything?"

_No, I'm fine for now._

"The cafeteria closes at nine, be sure and get your food before then," Rollo said as he opened the door and hurried down the steps.

With Rollo gone, that left 24's mind free to wander. His thought bubble expanded until it encompassed most of the housing complex. He let it sit there, listening to the inane thoughts of the people around him. A floor down and two doors over, an argument was brewing over whether or not one Knight of Rounds could best another. In the room next to his and Rollo's, somebody had a television running and was watching reports on some major conflict between the JLF, who had allied themselves with the Chinese, and Britannian forces. The interesting bit was that it appeared Zero was working with Britannia rather than with the JLF.

…_who's side…_

…_foolishness…_

…_take him out…_

…_he after?_

…_Zero…_

…_won't find us here._

_24_.

The last thought was directed at him, he could tell. _You shouldn't be here._

_Relax, nobody saw me. Where are you?_

_Top floor, directly in front of the stairs._

_Open the door._

24 got up and opened the door to admit Sara. _Dammit, Sara, if anybody sees you both of us will be in huge trouble, Rollo too._

"Which is why I won't get caught. You worry too much," She took a seat on Rollo's bunk.

_What are you doing here anyway?_

"Just checking up on my favorite patient," she said as she opened the bag she had carried in with her. _What a stupid question_. "It doesn't look like you're in any amount of pain right now, but I should at least check your vitals."

_How are you doing?_

"I'm settling in rather well. I'm rooming with a really nice woman. Chelsea something-or-rather."

_That's not what I meant._

Sara paused in her actions and took a deep breath. "Edmond wouldn't have wanted me to dwell on him for too long. I always believed that what's done is done, and one should always live for today rather than reminisce over yesterday or worry about tomorrow. That's the way my grandmother raised me, and that's what I live by. Give me your arm."

24 held out his arm, focusing his Geass on the news-watcher next door in an attempt to give Sarah some privacy with her feelings while she checked his pulse and blood pressure.

"Everything seems to check out just fine," Sarah said as she packed away her instruments. "Have you eaten yet?"

_No._

"Shame on you! Well, I'm heading toward the cafeteria now, so we might as well go together."

With 24 keeping an ear to the ground on the lookout for anyone who might see Sara in the men's dorms, the two of them made their way out of the area and towards the massive cafeteria. The structure was really quite huge, most of the building taken up by the extensive kitchens which prepared the meals. Most residents chose to eat in their rooms, rather than find a seat in the relatively small commons. A long line of pots, hot plates, and heat lamps lined one wall, holding many different kinds of food and keeping them hot for those who came to eat.

24 and Sara were stopped at the door and asked to show ID before being ushered in. They provided the bouncer with their temporary permits (to be replaced with Identification cards the next day) and were allowed inside. After they each took some food for themselves, they found a table and sat across from each other. Several moments passed.

"Don't you hate that?"

_What?_

"Uncomfortable silences. Why do we feel it's necessary to yak about random things in order to be comfortable?"

_I don't know. That's a good question._

"That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the hell up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence."

_I don't have the luxury of silence_

"Is it really that bad?"

_Honestly, yes. _24 sighed. _Everyday my mind is filled with other people's thoughts. I hear everything, from light fancies to dark secrets to deep truths. I can't be lied to, nothing is ever hidden from me. It's like the world is a library, and I have the only card. The worst part is, most of the books are crap._

"I had no idea." _Must be hell._

_I know, and it is._

Sara leaned forward. "So you're always…"

_Yes_.

"Even while you're asleep?"

_Especially then._

"I guess I got the long end of the stick when it comes to Geass."

_I suppose so._

Just then, Rollo walked up to their table and sat down. "I thought you said you weren't hungry."

_I changed my mind_.

Sara turned to Rollo and eyed him skeptically. "Who is this?"

"I'm Rollo, 24's guide, roommate, and superior officer." He nodded at her. "You must be Sara."

"Indeed I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rollo."

"Pleasures all mine, ma'am."

24 smiled. _So, Rollo, what can we expect to be trained in here?_

Rollo leaned back in his seat and thought. "First things first are basic firearms, that's one skill that every soldier needs regardless of position. After the basics are down, they'll give you a GOAT."

_Goat? What are we supposed to do with a goat?_

"It's an acronym, stands for Generalized Operational Aptitude Test. It is basically a series of questions and tasks that determine what division and unit you will be assigned to. For example, I am a member of the Intelligence Division, with specialization in Knightmare Combat and Assassination."

_What divisions are there?_

"There is a wide range of divisions; the three basic categories can be classified under Military, Information, and Support." Rollo leaned forward again, resting his elbows on the table. "Intelligence is primarily Information and Support based, while Infantry and Armored is a Military based division."

_I see._

"I can probably guess which of those three categories I'll be heading for," Sara mused. "My experiences in the medical field, as well as my Geass' amplification qualities make me perfect for a supportive role."

Rollo shrugged. "The GOAT doesn't just look at previous experience or the applications of the individual's Geass, but also the personality and emotional intelligence of the person."

_Makes sense. A soldier on the battlefield wouldn't be much good if he suffered a nervous breakdown from being in an improper division._

Rollo smiled "Exactly." Just then, Rollo's pocket buzzed. He withdrew a cell phone and put it to his ear. "Lieutenant Rollo here. Yes sir, Understood. I'll be on my way." _An assignment? Now?_ He put the phone away and looked up. "I have an assignment; it would appear I am to assist in the transfer of the Code-R subject to our Area 11 facility. There is a specialized Knightmare awaiting him there and the government is predicting a large scale attack by the Black Knights soon. They want all their resources in one spot."

_But you have other responsibilities now, like helping me assimilate into the society._

"Doesn't matter. If you are called to assignment, you go." _Even if the world is ending, the last thing you want to do is break orders._ He laughed. "If Amrick gives you any trouble, just drop me a line and I'll be back here before you can blink." As if to emphasize his point, Rollo suddenly appeared next to 24, holding out a slip of paper. "This is the number to my secure cell."

24 sighed. _And how exactly will you be able to hear my thoughts over the phone?_

Rollo laughed. "I hadn't thought about that. Do you know how to text message?"

_What?_

Sara stepped in. "It's okay, I'll show him."

Rollo nodded. "I have to report in now. I'll see you when I get back."

24 smiled and waved. _I'll be waiting._

---

Author's Note: Sorry again for the long wait, I've been quite busy with school work lately. However, this is a new semester and with any luck I'll be keeping a bit more caught up with everything. Now as far as all the boring exposition is concerned, this she be the last of it. That's right kiddies; it's time for a time skip. As far as references go in this chapter, there is one movie reference and one video game reference. Nobody guessed the literary reference in CH 3, but it was the number 42 as made famous by The Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Congratulations to the people who picked up on the anime reference last chapter.

I will be very sad if I don't get at least 16 reviews this chapter because that's how many alert lists this story is on. So hit that review button, you guys!


	6. Reconnaissance

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. Sara, however, is mine. So back off Sunrise!

24 stood at rapt attention within the spacious command center of the Geass Directorate. Before him stood the stout figure of Bradley, and the girlish persona of VV. The former was sifting through various files sitting on a table while the latter leveled a cool, calculating stare upon 24.

"Is your objective clear, Captain?"

The title still sounded strange to 24's ears. He had only been here for a little over eighteen months, and already he had achieved such a high status through his successes. _Yes sir, I understand the mission._

VV sighed, "You forget, I cannot hear your thoughts, Captain."

The Captain shuddered and directed the same message at Bartley, who then relayed it to VV.

VV nodded. "I have prepared a team of operatives for you. There are four others in total. I trust you will find a way to implement their skills properly. For security purposes, we ask that you limit your reports as much as possible. It would be most unfortunate for word of our position to leak out." V.V. pondered for a moment before nodding. You leave tomorrow morning. Good luck, Captain."

24 saluted as VV left the room. Bartley approached and handed him four manila folders, containing the tactical information of his operatives. "These are your men. Read the files, commit them to memory, and burn them. We can't risk anything compromising the cover of you and your team."

24 took the file and saluted once more. _Don't worry sir; I won't let the Directorate down._

"That's what I like to hear, Captain. You deploy tomorrow at 0600. Until then, rest up and say your goodbyes. Remember, the details of your mission are strictly confidential. Dismissed."

---

"You can't even tell me where you're going?"

_That's the general idea when they say "Classified."_

Sara stormed up to him and slapped him. "Over a year later and you don't trust me?" She turned away and stormed off into a bedroom, still ranting about their relationship and trust issues.

24 sighed as he sat down upon his couch. His life had been becoming increasingly complicated since his promotion. It had happened quite suddenly. He had just returned from his first mission, an intelligence gathering on the Chinese Federation and their strength of arms, when a few stray thoughts caught his attention. There wasn't anything blatantly obvious about them at first, but they stuck in 24's mind and continued to nag him over the next few days.

Prompted by this nagging sensation, 24 began his investigation. It wasn't incredibly difficult. He had found that he could use his Geass not only to speak to a mind, but also to slightly influence those of others. Nothing major of course, just subtle nudges to get a person's mind thinking down a different path. With this ability at his side, he had soon uncovered a full blown conspiracy to rebel against the Directorate.

Shocked upon learning this, 24 immediately reported his findings to Bartley, who in turn apprehended the malcontents, of which Amrick seemed to be the leader. Shortly after this, for displaying a profound efficiency and dedication to the cause of the Directorate, 24 received honors and was promoted to the rank of Captain, which came with his own private living quarters. It took some negotiation, but 24 had managed to convince the higher ups to allow Sara to board with him for the time being, under the pretense of a Doctor/Patient relationship. This was nearly six months ago.

24 stood up after Sara's angry shouts had subsided somewhat. Walking over to the bedroom, he opened the door and peeked inside. _Do you want to talk about it?_

"No" came Sara's muffled reply. She had plopped herself on the bed and placed a pillow over her face, perhaps to muffle her own screams. _I'm tired of secrets._

_I am too._

She huffed as she sat up. "Do you always have to do that?"

_Do what?_

"Listen in."

_You know I can't control it._

Sara sighed and fell backwards onto the bed again, pillow returning to her face. _I don't know whether that's a blessing or a curse. The fact that I can't hide anything from you, or…_

…_or the fact that there are no secrets between us._

Sara sat up once more and gave him an odd stare. "Well that's just the thing, isn't it? Your entire life is one big mystery to me, and yet you can read me like an open book."

Sitting next to her, 24 took the ex-nurse in his arms. _It's a mystery to me too, Sara. I wish to God that I knew why I am the way I am. Who gave this Geass to me, and why can't I remember? There is not a day that goes by that I wonder what my name was, who my friends were, and what happened to me._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

_It's okay. Don't worry about me. When I get back, I'll be able to tell you all about it. But for now, this is a secret that I must keep._

Sara pushed 24 away and flopped back on the bed again. "I suppose I understand, but I still don't have to like it.

_Don't worry, Sara. I'll be back before you know it._

---

Five Knightmare Frames raced across the Gobi Desert as the sun rose over the eastern hills. In the west, the massive silhouette of the Ikaruga loomed against the brightening sky. The Knightmares were older frames, and none of them came armed with the obvious exception of Slash Harkens. The frame in lead, a battered Gloucester, carried a long pole from which a white banner flapped freely in the wind. Behind it was a single Sutherland, followed by three Glasgow.

A shadow swooped over the small contingent as a small infantry transport came to rest in front of the troop. From the sky came three additional Knightmares, two of them traditional Akatsuki mounted with Float Systems and the other a custom model painted in deep crimson and golden hues.

"This is the Order of the Black Knights," the voice of the red frame's pilot sounded. "We must ask that you come to a halt and exit your frames. We will escort you via transport to the Ikaruga for questioning."

Slowly, the Gloucester laid down the flag of peace and rose again, allowing the cockpit to slide open. The pilot stood up and nodded, rolling down the ladder and climbing from her frame, the other pilots performing likewise. The five pilots strode confidently across the desert sands towards the waiting transport. The door opened and another Black Knight appeared, arrogantly placing himself in the opening.

"Did you really think we'd let you on without checking for weapons? You must think all of us at the Black Knights are idiots, don't you?"

A hand reached out and clasped the man's shoulder. "Sit down, Tamaki. They came under a white flag. They're not going to hurt us."

Tamaki growled and swung around. "Really? Well maybe they're spies! Did you think about that?"

The man sighed. "If they were spies, they would have probably tried to get in without being seen. And besides, who would give spies a bunch of old, unarmed frames?"

Tamaki stepped back inside grumbling. "Fine, I was just trying to protect Zero. He's my best bud, you know?"

The man sighed, beginning to regret being assigned with this incessantly annoying screw-up. He called out to the Pilots, "Go ahead and come aboard. I think I got my friend reigned in but he may still bite."

The lead pilot smiled, playing with a strand of her dark hair. "I think he'll find that some of us might bite back, sir."

---

"Remind me again why I am the one questioning them."

"General Tohdoh, we're presently stretched a little thin as our emissaries are trying to contact the other countries. Between that and the actual running of this ship, I'm afraid we can't spare anyone else at the moment."

Tohdoh sighed as he came to a halt outside a door. "Very well. This won't take long." He opened the door and stepped in. "Good afternoon." The door slid shut behind him as he took a seat behind a large desk. The five pilots were seated before him, and behind him stood Kallen Kozuki and Tamaki Shinichiro. "Shall we begin?"

Kallen merely nodded, but Tamaki stepped forward and slammed his hands on the desk. "Alright, let's cut to the chase. Who are you working for?"

The lead pilot smirked at Kallen, "Is he always like this?"

Kallen smiled to herself and nodded. "You get used to it after awhile."

Tamaki whirled on Kallen. "Hey! Kallen! A little support would be nice!"

Tohdoh placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Sit down and be quiet or leave, Tamaki. You're not even required to be here, anyway. I'm sure they can use you back in… whatever department you're assigned to." Tamaki sat grudgingly, keeping an angry eye on the lead pilot. "Now, if you would all state your name for the record."

The lead pilot spoke up first. "Melissa Mao"

Next to speak was a boy, barely fifteen if that. "Shinji Kazama."

"Xia Yu Lan," came the voice of the tomboyish woman sitting towards the back.

"Issei Tsubaki" came the voice of the fourth, a muscular man in his mid thirties. "And this," he said, gesturing to the remaining pilot, "is Pi."

Tohdoh glanced up from his papers. "Can't the man speak for himself?"

"He's mute," countered Melissa. "He lost the use of his voice in a fire fight. He could show you the scars if you want."

Tohdoh shook his head. "That won't be necessary. Judging by your appearances I can probably assume you are all Chinese, correct?"

Melissa nodded her head. "We were a small militia group in the northern mountains, staving off the aggressive government in an effort to protect the people there. We did not need to live near the capital to see the Empress was a puppet of the Eunuchs."

Tohdoh frowned. "So why do you come to us now? When we have captured the Tianzi?"

"Your move is not a play against the Empress. It's a ploy against the Eunuchs behind her. In tradition with 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend,' we feel we would be better served to join your organization in order to continue our fight."

Tohdoh nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Very well. You will report this afternoon for examination so that we might know where to place you. There are staff members outside waiting to show you to your quarters. You will be summoned when we are ready for you. Until then, please do not leave your rooms. It's for security purposes. I am sure you understand."

Melissa nodded her thanks and extended a hand. "We are grateful for your hospitality, Tohdoh of Miracles."

---

Kallen walked past the training room until the crowd clustered around the screen wall caught her eye. Walking in she turned to the man next to her and asked what was going on.

"It's the new recruits, Ma'am. They're in the Knightmare simulator now."

Kallen tilted her head curiously. "How are they doing?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a standard battle against a handful of Sutherlands and Gloucesters, but they seem to be doing incredibly well."

"Playing against the AI or some of our pilots?"

"AI, Ma'am."

Kallen smiled softly and strode to a vacant simpod. "Well then it's hardly a fair fight, is it?"

An officer stepped forward to the simpod, waving a notepad. "Ma'am, it's against protocol to interfere with their testing. We must record an accurate display of their skills!"

"This is why I must enter the battle, lieutenant. They need to know exactly what they are up against when they join us. Load my Gurren's specs into the program and jack me in. That's an order."

"Yes, Ma'am."

---

24 breathed as he calmly pulled his MVS out of the last remaining Gloucester. The simulator was truly a work of brilliance. All movements made in the simulated Knightmare were felt as the pod shifted accordingly, and this applied to everything from walking to crashing into the opposition. Everything was felt, and everything looked real.

Melissa laughed as she lowered her Akatsuki's gun. "These frames are much nimbler than those clunky older models. Is that all the enemies? Shouldn't the simulation have ended by now?"

A streak of red suddenly crossed 24's vision before materializing directly behind Melissa Mao. The crimson frame from earlier, the Gurren reached out and grasped Melissa's cockpit and let loose with its radiation, causing the simulated knight mare frame to explode in a shower of metal and sparks.

Shinji was next, falling in much the same way. 24's mind raced as he thought up of several scenarios. Their standard frames could not hope to best the speed of the Gurren, so they had to outwit it. But how do you outwit an AI? 24 blinked as he became aware of a new thought pattern that he had not noticed earlier due to his focus on the training. It didn't convey much in the way of words, but a general feeling of smugness coupled with a quick succession of instinctive thoughts and action propelled this mind. It was the mindset of a person in battle, a battle that he or she knew they would win.

24 locked onto this thought stream as Yu Lan and Tsubaki both fell before the Gurren's onslaught. As the massive claw that spelled out doom for all it touched reached out for him, 24 activated his land spinners, suddenly twisting to the side to allow the claw to brush past him as he shot past in the opposite direction.

From then on it was a battle of reflex. 24's mind raced to keep up with the instinctive movements of the pilot opposite him and for quite some time neither of them landed a single blow. The tone of the thought pattern coming from his opponent was changing from one of smugness, to one of surprise and then to that of incredible concentration.

Suddenly sensing an opening, 24 ducked under the deadly right arm of the Gurren and plowed his sword upward, severing the arm halfway from its joint. The Gurren sprang back, but 24's Akatsuki met it where it landed, bringing the sword up again, this time aiming for the cockpit. Suddenly, that glowing hand filled his visor and the pod shook as the virtual fingers clamped down onto the Akatsuki's hull. 24 smiled as he noted that his sword had indeed pierced the enemy's cockpit, a blow that would surely bring the Knightmare to its knees even if the pilot survived. The red glow flooded his cockpit as his simulation came to an end, his Knightmare vanquished.

The Simulation pods hatch opened and he stepped out to an awed and amazed crowd. The way they all stared made 24's skin crawl, but it was their thoughts that grabbed his attention.

…_beat Kozuki…_

_The ace of the Black Knights!_

…_came to a draw._

_Who the hell is this guy?_

…_display of skill…_

24 looked across the room to see a red haired woman climbing out from another pod. Her maroon hair curved gently back into a sort of spiked mane that betrayed the subtle ferocity in her every action. _So this is the Ace of the Black Knights?_ 24 thought to himself.

The pilot gave him a cool, calculating stare before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

24 sighed as he looked around the room. The mission didn't seem to be getting off to a great start. First day in, and he's already the center of attention. So much for keeping a low profile.

A/N: Apologies once again for the late update! I have several brand new excuses for my absence! First off: Graduation is a very good thing, and it takes a lot of work to get there. I spent all of my free time these last few months just trying to catch up so that I could walk! Needless to say, I did. What's that? School's been out for a while now? Well I also had computer problems to take care of. Kinda hard to type if you can't see anything on the screen.

So now we're moving more into the meat of the story. 24 (AKA Mao, for all of you who have an assigned seat on the short bus) has infiltrated the Black Knights along with four other members of the Geass Directorate. Thoughts? Opinions? Rants? Suggestions? Whatever! Send them in!

Remember, every time you read a fan fiction and don't review an author get's scriptor clauses, which is very serious, as you can probably tell because it's in Latin. So hit that review button!


	7. The Battle of China

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Code Geass. If I did, Nunnally would have stayed dead. She's a great character and all, but her and anybody else caught in the big-pink-explosion-that-doesn't-really-kill-anybody-with-a-name should have died that episode.

**IMPORTANT! **The previous chapter has been edited and reuploaded, slightly changing the time in which it takes place. This is due to a continuity goof on my part. Turns out that having a simulated duel with Kallen after the conquering of the Chinese Federation would have been impossible, seeing as she was in the clutches of the Britannian military at that point. This slip up is entirely my fault, but you regular readers should be ashamed as well for not calling me on it! The only difference is that 24 and his companions arrive at the Black Knights _after _the Tianzi was kidnapped, but _before_ the Shen Hu shows up. And now, back to the story!

* * *

The door to 24's assigned quarters had barely slid open when a massive rumbling rippled through the ship. An alarm sounded and voices began shouting over the intercom. Urgent thoughts began pouring in.

…_the hell was that…_

…_an attack?_

…_forward most Knightmare Squad…_

_This is strange…_

…_disappeared…_

_It should have been another hour…_

…_should retreat…_

…_before we engaged enemy troops._

…_bad…_

…_read our plan?_

One thing was clear, an enemy had shown itself and it had not been accounted for. 24 followed a crowd of several other soldiers onto an observation deck, looking out towards a smoke filled horizon. Out of the smoke floated a vision that could only be described as the beauty of death incarnate. The purple figure of the Knightmare Frame simply hung in space, arms at its side. The golden face and red accents seemed designed to inspire awe and fear in those who gazed upon it.

_Shen Hu_

The thought drifted from nearby. Obviously at least some of the crew had known of this weapon, though they knew not of its current allegiance.

At the head of the crowd 24 mingled with, the red-haired pilot gasped and ran inside. A small squadron of Knightmare raced to meet this new thread, only to be easily cut down by a wrist mounted slash harken. Almost immediately after the final unit of the Knightmare squad went down, a flash of red launched from the Ikaruga, shouting out (whether in a battle cry, or the name of the enemy 24 could not tell). With a start, 24 recognized the design of the Knightmare as being identical to the one he had just faced in simulation.

…_idiot…_

…_damn that girl!_

…_being to reckless…_

…_hasn't been refueled yet…_

24 took all these thoughts in as he gazed at the battle. The two pilots seemed evenly matched, and it was no question that the Knightmares were top of the line. They exchanged blows countless times, dodging in and out of range, avoiding missile fire. The Gurren's hand glowed with an awesome power, as if the burning grip was telling the pilot to defeat the enemy. The Shenhu's chest cavity opened, revealing an equally daunting glow of suppressed energy. Each combatant let loose, their forces colliding and, for a moment, the entire world seemed to stand still. A sudden shockwave swept rocks and debris towards the Ikaruga and the entire craft shook in response. 24 had to duck inside to avoid being hit by stray chunks of earth.

From a window, he witnessed as the massive purple mechanism shot out a cable and ensnared the Gurren's leg. _It's over_, he thought to himself. Either the Gurren would fling herself towards the Shenhu or the Shenhu would send her crashing to the ground. As that terrifying right hand glowed once more, the red frame dove forward… and faltered.

…_hasn't been refueled yet…_

A second cable shot out and completely ensnared the Gurren, now drained of energy and in the hands of the enemy. _I can help her_. 24 thought to himself. _I can defeat this guy_. Abruptly, a series of gunfire came exploding from the rear of the Ikaruga, impacting the ship's shields and targeting a squadron of frames sent in an attempt to retrieve the Ace who had become trapped in her frame. _Shit._

_...captured…_

…_no way…_

…_damn Chinese…_

…_Kallen…_

From what he could tell as he rushed towards the hangar, an argument was occurring on the bridge as to whether they should pursue the enemy or retreat. Apparently, the enemy frame was of Indian make and India was to be their allies. It seemed as though they had been betrayed. The argument for pursuit won out.

Upon reaching the hangar, he was halted. "Hold it rookie; you're not cleared for combat yet. You only joined us today, after all." 24 sighed as he tried to figure a way out of this. He couldn't use his Geass without possibly alerting those onboard who were sensitive to such things. But wasn't he the enemy? What reason did he have to assist the Black Knights in retrieving their best pilot? He was a spy after all, not a loyal soldier.

With little else to do, he went back up to the operation desk. One would think that Zero would want all the help he could get to win this. Even the smallest pawn can make or break a game of chess.

"Something stinks about this whole battle." The woman in his squad who had identified herself as Xia Yu Lan had approached him from the side. Her eyes glowed a soft red, indicating her subtle, non invasive Geass was in effect. She was a curiosity. In the past year, a new form of Geass had developed, labeled Type D. This form of Geass had no immediate effects on other people, but provided something for or enhanced the user in some way. Yu Lan's Geass gave her heightened perception of her surroundings, allowing her to detect subtleties where others would see nothing.

_How do you mean?_

"The Chinese practically let themselves become surrounded, and there is something peculiar about the way the ground sits and reacts when disturbed, almost as if it had once been sloppily prepared for farmland and then forgotten."

_What does the ground have to do with anything?_

Yu Lan shook her head. "I'm not sure but…" She cut off as a steady flow of brown water swept into view, covering a good portion of the battlefield except for those places where the Chinese Forces waited. "Oh. Oh, that's clever."

24 was about to inquire what she meant when he himself noticed. Those Knightmares that remained on the ground had begun to sink into the mud, some as far as waist deep. The main body of the Black Knight's land forces was effectively trapped. _That_ is _clever._

The Ikaruga's sides bellowed open as two massive canons extended from the ship's hull. Gargantuan beams of red light shot forth from the twin artillery guns, sweeping across the battlefield and obliterated the Chinese forces flanks. Flight capable Knightmare Frames launched to rescue the trapped comrades while the Black Knights' flag ship began to come around in retreat.

Zero had been outwitted.

* * *

The Tiandi's 88th Mausoleum was both a tomb and a monument to the long dead emperors and empresses of China; a sacred artifact of culture and history. It was here that the Black Knights fled to, hoping that their pursuers would not be as bold as to fire upon one of its national treasures.

_We lost._

…_captured…_

…_Kallen…_

…_the red knightmare…_

Everywhere 24 turned his mind's ear, the thoughts he heard were the same. Depressed and defeated, the gaze of the Knights turned often towards the Mausoleum's entrance. The mobile fortress of the Chinese Federation sat in the distance like a giant turtle, eyeing its prey.

Standing beside him, Xia Lu Yan stared out towards the night sky. "Britannia will not allow them to attack, not while they know that we are still here."

_Don't fool yourself,_ 24 chided. _Officially, we don't even exist. Only two Britannian officials even know about the Directorate, and one of those it the Emperor himself. As valuable as we may be, the death of Zero is by far the greater priority._

_That didn't help._

_But it's true._

Xia jumped as the thought entered her head. "Sorry, I'm not used to my thoughts being public. Can you… turn it off?"

_No._

"But can you filter different minds if you wanted to, block them out?"

_Not unless I concentrate, but even that leaves little room for much else._

"Wow, the boss really handed you the shitty end of the stick when he gave you yours."

24 didn't bother correcting her, what was there to say? That he didn't get his Geass from V.V.? But then who did he get it from? These were all questions that he didn't have answers for, nor did he feel any particular need to find them.

A flash of something passed through his mind, the half remembered smell of a meadow by a stream and the sun streaking through green hair.

Snapping back to reality, 24 sighed and shook his head. _We should take shelter in case they decide to attack. I hate to admit it, but we are at the mercy of Zero now.

* * *

_

Their faith in their enemy was well placed, as Zero turned the situation around in a spectacular fashion. Both revealing a new Knightmare frame with terrifying defensive capabilities and single handedly turning an entire nation against their leaders in the space of half an hour, the leader of the Black Knights yet again proved his brilliance and resourcefulness as China was swiftly brought under his control.

24 sat on his bunk, listening to the steady hum of the mobile fortress when he heard footsteps approaching outside. Extending his mind's ear, he probed the thoughts of the one approaching and found them to be startlingly familiar.

The door slid open. "Private Pi, your test results showed exceptional promise in the field of Knightmare combat. Upon being notified of your positive marks, Zero has personally requested you take part in a special mission." The boy looked up from his clipboard. "This mission is absolutely confidential, but then I doubt I have to worry about you disclosing it to others."

24 stared in stunned silence at the person before him. _Rollo._

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Oh boy, I have some explaining to do. First off, I want to apologize for going a YEAR without updates. My schedule has been really been packed between dealing with school and trying to find work. That and this chapter was a pain to write since it's pretty much just recapping two episodes of the main series… which is boring for me, since I'm not really adding much originality to the work.

On a completely different and really happy note, I have recently happened upon another Mao-centric fan fiction that I think is really well written, to the point that I will be referencing it as the canon in this AU. Code Geass: Mao of the Deliverance by kleptographer of alternates is a great piece detailing the life of Mao from when C.C. left him till his "death" at her hands. It's still in progress, but it's getting pretty close to wrapping up and I would definitely recommend it. Check it out here on and be sure to look at its entry on TV Tropes!

With any luck, updates will start coming more regularly (although fall term is about to start), so see you next time!


	8. Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever owned Code Geass. If I did… well, I'd probably have a lot more money than I do right now and we'd already have a spin off series dealing SPECIFICALLY with the life of CC pre Season 1.

Rolo's eyes flicked up from the report and settled on 24, widening. _24? But why…_ He opened his mouth as if too speak, but 24 placed a finger on his lips and scratched his ear nonchalantly, a well practiced warning against possible bugs and listening devices. Rolo's mouth closed and he continued his report while his thought assailed 24.

"Zero has uncovered a hidden Brittanian base in China." _What the hell are you doing here?_

_The job __**you**__ were supposed to be doing: recon and keeping a close eye on Zero and his plans._

"The exact purpose of this base is at present unknown." _But I __**am **__doing that job._

_Then why did the reports stop?_

"It is suspected that the facility is a training ground and research center for a new and dangerous kind of soldier." Rolo's thoughts furiously focused on the task of delivering the orders.

24 frowned and delved deeper. _So that's it. You let him get to you._

"You are to report for duty tomorrow at 0400 in the main hangar." Rolo hurried through the rest of the briefing. "You will receive further instructions then." Turning, he left the room hurriedly.

24 frowned and thought to himself. _Rollo has betrayed us? I didn't think it possible. The things this Zero, this Lelouch-_ a brief wave of inexplicable jealousy rolled over him, catching 24 off guard. Shaken, he returned to his thoughts. _They can't be true. Zero knows Rollo was never his brother. Zero knows Rollo was set as a spy, nothing more. Can this man really read a person as easily as I can? That Zero possesses the Geass I am well aware of from the mission briefing, but there were no telltale signs of its use on Rolo. Could Lelouch truly be so naturally charming? Does he read people as openly and as well as I without the need to peek into their thoughts?_

With a start, 24 recalled the mission details. They were vague at best, but clearly seemed to indicate the Geass Directorate. Had Rollo betrayed their location? No, it had to have been somebody else. Rollo had as many friends amongst the directorate as 24 himself, and likely knew as much about the actual location.

Regardless of how it had come about, Zero had seemingly learned of the Directorate and its location. That presented another problem entirely. He had to get Sara out. Despite the several services he had done the directorate, he had no loyalty to them. They had simply come along and scooped him up in a time of confusion.

_It was Sara who rescued me. She cared for me and helped me. She's the only one that cares about me the person rather than me the asset. She loves me, I know she does. She has to! Why else would she have come with me to the Directorate? _24 quelled the rising doubts that put her love into question. Of course she loved him, and he her. How could it be any other way?

_I will _not_ let Lelouch take her. I won't lose anyone to him again!_ That last thought brought him up short. What did he mean "again?" He had never met the man before to his knowledge. The thought seemed… off. It was _his_ thought, but it had a different… edge to it. Something confused and twisted. But the thought was irrelevant. All that mattered now was saving Sara.

* * *

The specially selected squadron comprised of Squad 0 and an elite selection of other pilots stood at attention before Zero, masked and standing alongside Rollo and a blue haired man wearing an orange half mask.

_That man… I _know_ him from somewhere._ 24 reached out to the man's mind and found… nothing. _What in the world…_

"Knights!" came Zero's voice, echoing in the hangar. "Today I task you with a mission of the upmost importance. We have learned of a secret Britannian research facility within the Chinese Federation." Murmurs began spreading across the crowd. "This facility holds a dark and terrible secret, one the Britannia would use only as a weapon to instill fear and tyranny around the world! They are researching… immortality!"

A wave of gasps and shocked utterances swept the room. 24 smirked, knowing the lie for what it was.

"You are the best the Knights have to offer, and we cannot allow the Britannians to complete this research. The facility and all its occupants must be eliminated!" This proclamation was met with nods of agreement. After all, who could war against an undying army? "Tomorrow we march on this facility and we will _ensure_ Britannia is unable to bring this tree to fruition." Zero turned to the man with the blue hair. "Jeremiah Gottwald, will you please provide us with the location of the facility." The man nodded and stepped forward.

With a start, 24 recognized him as the test subject from the directorate, the one they had been trying to replicate V.V.'s abilities with.

The man smiled and the eye on his masked flashed open briefly. For a mere moment, 24's head went silent. For that blissful moment, his thoughts were all his own again. He felt something loosen within him and something inside him relaxed. He exhaled softly. "Damn," he whispered.

Shocked, 24's eyes widened briefly before he regained his composure. Somehow, whatever that man had done had caused him to regain his speech. He knew little about the project the man had been involved with, but hadn't there been something about the ability to negate a Geass? Did that mean he had been Geassed before? Could it have been someone at the directorate? No.

24 leveled his eyes at Zero, at Lelouch. It made sense. The ability to give an absolute order to anyone could easily be used as a gag. Could this be the first real window into his past?

Jeremiah finished entering the data into the computer, his Geass Canceller sliding closed. As the silver lens shut, the thoughts flooded back in.

"Gentlemen, you have your orders."

* * *

24 gritted his teeth as he listened to the communications between Lelouch and V.V., waiting for the signal that would begin the attack. He found it odd that Lelouch had forsaken his Zero guise for this confrontation. It appeared he placed an absolute trust in this "Squad 0" of his.

"_But by the time you get here, we will already have moved to another place._" There was the signal. Zero's capacity to anticipate the responses and actions of his opponents proved itself yet again. The first volley struck the Directorate and Knightmares began to pour in.

24 followed them in his Akatsuki, gun and Revolving Blade Sword at the ready, desperately making his way to his former home and the possibility of Sara.

…_this isn't a battle…_

…_oh god, somebody help!_

…_massacre…_

…_really necessary?_

…_defenseless…_

…_they're everywh-_

24 speed towards his home, ignoring the thoughts and pleas for help as he continued. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Amrick amongst a group of other Geass users trick a soldier into making eye contact and seizing control of his Knightmare. Suddenly, Rolo was there with Geass active, hesitating only a moment before murdering the children.

Reaching the house, 24 kneeled the Knightmare and exited, taking a gun with him and locking the cockpit. As he rushed into the house, he reved up his Geass and expanded his concentration to the surrounding area. She wasn't here. Rushing out of the building and back to his Knightmare frame, he extended the Geass to the furthest range he could manage. _Dammit Sara, where are you?_

Searching desperately, he sorted through the thoughts in rapid succession, searching for those of the one he knew and loved. Suddenly, he found her. _Sara!_

_24!_

Rounding his Knightmare, 24 sped off in the direction of the thought, dodging or simply knocking aside anyone that got in his way. Leaping up onto a building he saw her, terrified and huddled against the side of a building with three or four others. Another Knightmare rounded a corner and spotted the group.

"Shit!" 24 shot his Knightmare forward and fell from the building, crashing into the other mech as if by accident, allowing Sara and the group to escape into the building.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" came the other soldier's transmission.

"Sorry, I misjudged the distance of a jump."

"Well be more careful this time, these things are expensive."

"Roger that." 24 breathed a sigh of relief, checking and confirming that Sara and the others had made it out the other side of the building and into a safer location. Wheeling his Knightmare around the building, he stopped outside the wreckage they had found refuge in. Exiting the cockpit, he made his way towards them through the debris.

A sudden thought was his only warning as he dived beneath an iron rod that swished through the space his head had just been.

"Fucking Black Knight," Sara exclaimed as she took aim with the bar again. "We're unarmed! Why are you doing this."

24 caught the bar and ripped it from her hands, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Sara! Calm down Sara, it's me!"

Sara struggled to break free. "No! No! How do you know my name? Let me go!"

_Sara, calm down!_

She stopped struggling and looked up at him. "24?"

"I told you I'd be back before you knew it."

"Y-you got your voice back."

"I know."

"How?"

"I don't know."

The former nurse shuddered and collapsed into the arms of a traitor. 24 looked up at the small group that was beginning to come out of the rubble. Only two others had made it. He scanned their minds briefly to determine their abilities. The girl, only 8, was like a sponge that automatically collected knowledge from those around her. She could only retain the knowledge as long as she was in proximity to them or had written it down, though. The boy, at least 10, was able to stimulate the senses of another person through eye contact, be it causing hallucinations, stimulating pleasure or pain or simply sending shivers down their spines, a dangerous gift.

"The two of you can probably fit into the storage compartment of my Knightmare. Sara, you can ride with me in the cockpit. There is no way I can hide you on the Ikaruga for very long, but if my guess is right we will be launching an attack on Japan again very shortly. I can find a safe place for you there." 24 scanned the surrounding area, but it appeared the Knightmares had moved on to a new area of the facility. "I'm not leaving you, Sara. I'll never abandon you."

Fitting the two kids into the storage compartment proved to be only slightly difficult, having to rearrange the emergency supplies so that they would have room. Even then, it was a tight squeeze. Sara and 24 climbed into the cockpit, the hatch sliding closed with a pressurized hiss.

As the Knightmare's float system ignited and the frame lifted off, 24 turned and looked over his shoulder at Sara. "I'm sorry, for everything. If there was any way I could have prevented this, I would have."

Sara nodded, still in shock after the destruction of the facility and the casualties that surrounded her.

"_Get all of the remaining Knightmares out!_" squawked the radio. "_Apparently the leader of this place is in that monster outside._"

Looking up through the hole blasted in the roof of the facility, 24 could make out the massive orange form of the Siegfried battling with the Black Knights. _One last stand for V.V._

Bending the frame down, 24 searched through the remains of some destroyed Knightmare Frames and retrieved their energy fillers, filling his own Akatsuki back to full power. He wouldn't respond to the call to arms. He _couldn't_ respond to the call of arms. Sara was more important than that.

Wielding his sword carefully, he sliced through the opposite arm of his Knightmare, rendering it near useless in combat against such a formidable foe. Rising into the air, he made his way to the base camp and set down for repairs, but not before fishing out the spare uniform he had brought along for Sara to wear. He would have to find a way to hide the children, but with any luck the storage department would remain unchecked until he had a chance to smuggle them out. But Sara was safe, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: More repetitive apologies for the length of time in between updates. I hope my more faithful readers are still sticking around!

Well, we finally got some action this chapter! Woo! Expect it to calm down again though. He can't be on the front lines for every episode. No shout out this chapter so don't bother looking.

One of the most common complaints I've been getting is that Mao just doesn't feel like Mao, and I think it's only suitable that I explain myself here and now. In the series, Mao's defining character trait was his undying and unconditional love of C.C. and it was his obsession over her that caused him to go such extremes and appear as though he were insane. If you remove the memory of the object of obsession, suddenly you have these feelings of obsession that have nothing to anchor them. Naturally, the obsession became fixated on the first person to show him kindness after the memory loss, that being Nurse Veresin. I hope the obsession came across in this chapter after Sara had her life on the line (which is also the same reason he went to such extremes for C.C. if you think about it).

Also, I shouldn't have to remind people about this but it appears there is no other way. REVIEW! And I mean real reviews, not just a wimpy two-word review like "It's nice." Give me some real feedback! Authors thrive on constructive criticism and the more reviews we get the sooner you guys tend to get the next chapter! So take up the banner in the fight against writer's block and hit that review button!


End file.
